Renaître de ses cendres
by mariekiki50
Summary: Peut-être qu'il fallait plus qu'une affaire, mais elle eut certainement l'effet d'un catalyseur suite à tous ces événements, pour un certain avocat de l'accusation portant un jabot. "Le procureur Benjamin Hunter choisit la mort." Des cendres de son passé, Hunter renaîtrait, plus fort et plus sage que jamais.


**_– Préface –_**

Bonjour à tous !

Déjà, merci d'être là et, je l'espère, de prendre le temps de lire ce petit One-Shoot. Il s'agit d'une traduction réalisée par mes soins, de l'oeuvre _Ascend from the Ashes_ de l'écrivaine DarkAgea. Tout le mérite du contenu lui revient, je n'ai fait que transcrire son travail de l'anglais vers le français – avec sa permission, bien sûr – et vous invite à aller consulter l'oeuvre originelle. L'anglais n'étant pas ma langue maternelle, n'hésitez pas à me faire part dans les commentaires si vous pensez qu'une phrase est formulée de manière étrange. J'ai également gardé l'image utilisée par l'auteur.e.

L'univers d' _Ace Attorney_ n'appartient bien sûr ni à moi, ni à la personne ayant écrit cet OS.

Il s'agit d'une petite introspection d'Hunter. L'écrivaine s'est fondée sur l'animé et non sur les jeux – auxquels ni elle, ni moi n'avons joué, et a eu l'idée d'écrire cette petite fiction en découvrant les raisons pour lesquelles il avait disparu. L'OS a été classé T par l'auteur en raison des mentions faites à l'affaire DL-6.

Il y a plusieurs différences entre les jeux et l'animé. La plus importante à savoir pour cette fiction est que, lorsque Wright, Hunter et Défès sont devenus amis, ce dernier leur a offert des porte-clefs à l'effigie des "Signal Samouraï", d'une couleur différente pour chacun. En outre, le départ d'Hunter dans les jeux a lieu après l'affaire "Phoenix renaît de ses cendres". Cette affaire n'ayant pas été représentée dans le jeu, l'auteur.e a donc décidé de placer le départ du procureur juste après "Adieux et volte-face". Pour plus d'informations, je vous renvoie notamment aux épisodes 12 et 13 de la saison 1 de l'animé, à savoir "Adieux et volte-face" et "Promesse et volte-face".

Je traduirai peut-être éventuellement d'autres OS du même auteur, toujours sur Ace Attorney, car ils sont assez courts et simples. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Renaître de ses cendres**

* * *

Il observait calmement Wright le défendre face à von Karma. C'était ici sa vie qui était en jeu, mais le verdict du procès lui importait peu – même si Wright croyait peut-être en lui, ce n'était pas le cas en ce qui le concernait.

Il se souvenait, au travers de ces cauchemars qui l'avaient hanté, avoir attrapé le pistolet de ses mains tremblantes et l'avoir jeté en direction de l'homme qui se battait avec son père. Il se souvenait de la confusion et de la peur, et du « _oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe et pourquoi ils se battent ?_ ». Il avait eu un trou de mémoire avant d'avoir commis le… l'acte, mais il était impossible que qui que fût d'autre eût pu le faire – il y avait seulement trois personnes dans l'ascenseur et seulement une balle était nécessaire pour tuer quelqu'un celle qu'il avait tirée, accompagnée du coup de feu qu'il avait entendu. Il avait commis un parricide.

Mais tandis que le procès continuait – et il pouvait voir avec quelle passion Wright le défendait, croyant véritablement en son innocence –, il _voulut_ croire en lui-même. Il voulait croire qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait tué son père, et que cette culpabilité et cette peur d'enfant qu'il avait secrètement nourries pouvaient être effacées. Peut-être que la vérité, lorsqu'elle se révélerait, le briserait, mais croire en lui-même, pour le moment, le faisait se sentir libre.

Deux affaires auparavant, Hunter avait vu de ses propres yeux les changements qui s'étaient opérés au sein du garçon aux cheveux noirs de son enfance. Mais c'était seulement lorsqu'il observait les résultats du travail acharné de Wright qu'il pouvait pleinement apprécier quel homme différent il était.

Ce fut ce qui le fit se remettre en question.

Hunter avait toujours voulu être un avocat de la défense comme son père, protéger les innocents lors d'une bataille verbale, mais ces rêves avaient été réduits en poussière avec l'incident DL–6, et il avait surmonté les événements pour suivre un rapide chemin afin de devenir procureur. Il s'agissait simplement d'un noble but : s'assurer que tous les criminels seraient traduits en justice.

Mais quelque part le long de la route, il avait perdu de vue son but, usant de tous les moyens nécessaires pour obtenir le résultat qu'il souhaitait. Il n'avait peut-être pas été jusqu'au meurtre ou à la falsification de preuves, malgré ce que certains peuvent croire, mais ses actions n'en étaient pas moins méprisables. Il avait appris pour sa réputation de « procureur démon », mais il ne s'en était jamais particulièrement soucié auparavant.

Il était étrange de voir à quel point sa perception des choses se mettait à changer au cours d'un seul procès.

Puis, lorsque ce fut complètement fini, il goûta à la fois à une douce liberté et à l'incrédulité. La victoire était douce-amère, son bonheur lié au verdict « _Non coupable_ » qu'il avait reçu quant à la mort de son père s'opposant au sentiment de trahison qu'il éprouvait. Le vieux von Karma n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure des personnes, mais Hunter avait honnêtement cru qu'il n'était en rien lié à ce qui s'était passé et avait ressenti de la gratitude envers cet homme pour l'avoir pris avec lui alors qu'il n'avait plus personne. Apprendre que tout n'avait été qu'un plan minutieusement préparé lui donna une impression de vide profond à l'intérieur de lui, impression qu'il réussit à dissimuler.

Et tandis qu'il serrait la main de Wright, tandis que le photographe témoin du procès prenait leur photo de groupe, les doutes l'assaillirent. Des doutes qui nécessitaient qu'il réfléchît avec ses émotions plutôt qu'avec sa Logique.

Après toute cette célébration pour une nouvelle et victorieuse volte-face miraculeuse de Wright, il se rendit à son bureau et s'assit, seul, sirotant du thé tandis qu'il tournait et retournait ses questions dans sa tête.

Si… Si la défense et l'accusation avaient toutes deux de nobles intentions dans ce qu'elles entreprenaient, alors qui avait raison et qui avait tort ? Si la partie adverse était plus qu'un simple obstacle, si les procès n'avaient pas à être gagnés ou mis en avant, quel était le but final ? Quelle était l'essence même d'un procureur, qu'est-ce qui les faisait devenir ce qu'ils étaient ? Quel était leur rôle, et quel était celui de la défense ?

Les réponses ne paraissaient pas être immédiatement disponibles, mais ses questions se faisaient plus profondes et ces réponses qu'il cherchait étaient de celles qu'il devrait découvrir par lui-même, plutôt que de se voir directement donner la solution. Mais il savait une chose : l'ancien Benjamin Hunter était mort, et s'il ne l'était pas, alors il devait mourir, peu importait combien cela pouvait paraître cruel.

Et il avait besoin de s'éloigner quelques temps de Wright et de ses amis, de ses propres compagnons, des procureurs et des avocats de la défense, pour trouver les solutions qu'il recherchait.

Préparer ses bagages ne lui nécessita qu'une demi-heure environ : Hunter ne possédait pas énormément d'affaires personnelles, et prit uniquement ce dont il avait besoin.

Cependant, il se devait de laisser un message avant de partir – tout du moins une courte explication – pour ceux qui demanderaient de ses nouvelles. Mais une fois papier et crayon en main, les mots qui semblaient toujours lui venir si facilement refusaient cette fois d'émerger.

Il ne parvint à assembler que sept mots, qui, quoiqu'abruptes, traduisaient assez bien ses pensées, il le sentait.

 _Le procureur Benjamin Hunter choisit la mort._

– Ce sont nos seconds adieux, Wright, murmura-t-il tout haut, tandis que son regard se posait sur le porte-clefs rouge qu'il avait gardé avec lui depuis son enfance.

Ce serait l'un des quelques effets personnels qu'il emmènerait il était très important à ses yeux, symbolisant l'amitié éternelle de trois garçons née d'un simple événement. Bien que son cœur se serrât douloureusement à l'idée de savoir comment ses amis considèreraient ce départ (il avait déjà bien trop blessé Wright), il devait le faire. Chaque leçon importante dans la vie s'accompagne d'un sacrifice.

Il se releva, prit sa valise dans une main et observa attentivement une dernière fois son– _le_ bureau, attrapant le porte-clefs des Signal Samouraï. Il avait un avion à prendre.

Il ignorait quand il reviendrait, mais il savait qu'à son retour, il aurait les réponses à ses questions et une plus grande compréhension de son rôle dans le système juridique. Des cendres de son passé, il renaîtrait, plus fort et plus sage que jamais.

Après tout, qui a dit qu'un Phoenix était le seul à ressusciter des flammes ?

* * *

 ***FIN***

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Pfiou, écrire sur Hunter était un peu difficile, mais ça en valait le peine ! J'espère cependant avoir réussi à bien dépeindre ce personnage; le gars est tellement compliqué, bon sang. J'espère que ça valait la peine d'être lu !**


End file.
